


Pain

by kristsune



Series: Oyacyir verse [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief, Rabble is not doing well, References to MCD, Self Harm, eating issues, kind of, stream of conciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble does not react well to Mischief and Ruckus' death.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head that had to be written out, takes place just before Rabble finds Loudmouth. Tried something new with the style, hopefully it works!

Alone.

So _alone_.

It _hurts_ . _Everything_ hurts. He can’t _breathe_. It feels like there should be a gaping hole in his chest, where instead is just whole, smooth skin.

No, not smooth, there were scratch marks. He’s not sure when that happened, they looked red and raw. Not that he could feel it. Not really. Nothing could compare with the anguish he felt over the loss of Ruckus and Mischief.

He failed them. It was all his fault, always his fault. He should have been faster, _better_ . He should have _saved_ them.

He looked up at a horrible noise echoing through the ship, when he realized it was himself. Grief ripping through him. He touched his face, there were no tears. Just raw pain.

He had no idea how long he had been drifting. He _knows_ he hasn’t slept. There have been periods of lost time, but he’s sure it wasn’t sleep. Didn’t feel like sleep. He was so _exhausted_ , but anytime he closed his eyes, he only saw Mischief and Ruckus through his scope. Dying in front of his eyes over, and over again.

He tried to eat, more out of necessity rather than having any sort of appetite. Generally just choking down a protein shake or ration when he manages to remember. Unfortunately nine times out of ten, he usually just threw it back up right afterwards. His stomach refusing to keep anything down.

He was pulled out of his most recent haze when the blinking light of the comm caught his eye. He slowly made his way to the comm, it was from Loudmouth, weeks old, he never noticed it before this.

_Loudmouth_ . How had he not thought of him earlier. If he found Loudmouth, he wouldn’t be so _alone_ . Loudmouth was _one of them_. Loudmouth is good, and he loved him. Besides he needed to know. Needed to know what happened.

Rabble unclenched his hands from where they are wrapped around his upper arms, and managed to get into the pilot’s chair. He couldn’t fly like Mischief or Ruckus, but he could get himself to Loudmouth. Where he wouldn’t be alone anymore.


End file.
